The Forgoten Sible
by grlwolves
Summary: Kiba smells something familiar and chaises a sent to a long lost relative. Syble is a story about a girl who had many personalities, Christine has one personality but a great change comes from it.


I did not make wolf' Rain or the characters in it, the only things i did create was Christine and the small town.

Chapter 1. Fresh Blood  
  
Kiba, a strong young man, but even stronger wolf, is leading a pack of, well, wolves, although they might not look like wolves, they are. The thing is wolves are thought to be extinct. Thought to be the source end of the end of the world, humans tried to kill them all, the ones that are left have found a way to transform into a human form, but only humans can see it, and not every one (especially the drunks) can be fooled by that magical costume.  
Kiba, the white wolf, leads three others, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe, to another city. Smaller, and more broken down than the last cities, people, and wolves alike, have still made a life there. Food is scarce and money is rare. Kiba starts running through a street.  
"Hey Kiba," Hige, being the ultimate sniffer of the pack notice something, "that's not the way to the flowers where are you going?"  
"I'm not fallowing the path right now!" Kiba yells back, and then says to himself, "there's something else I need to find," and runs off down the street.  
  
A small house made out of the debris of old buildings stood in the middle of a street, a young wolf lived there by the name of Christine. Oddly when food was scarce in her town she had a room filled, smoked and fresh meat hung in one of her room, and her secret for how she found her meat was exactly that, her secret. Christine was out side smoking meat that seemed to be getting a bit aged when she heard foot steps running her way, getting a bit nervous she smelled the breeze trying to find out what and who it was, smelling wolves she went back to smoking the meat.  
  
Kiba kept running until he came upon Christine. He suddenly stopped a couple feet away from her. Christine did a friendly wave and smiled as she sat by the fire. All the sudden Hige and Toboe shot by Kiba and stood in front of Christine.  
Hige, with his left arm behind his head and his right arm reached out to shake hands, "Hi, I'm Hige." He smiled at the smell of the cooking meat.  
Christine stood up, a blond haired, blue eyes, 5' 3" female human formed wolf tilted her head up a little bit to look up at Hige, "I'm Christine," she shook Hige's hand and shook it. "I see you're eyeing the cooking?" Christine smiled.  
Hige blushed a bit, "yeah well, we haven't had a good meal in a while."  
  
Tsume met up with Kiba, "What the hell are they doing?"  
Kiba looked at Tsume, "begging for food."  
"Thought so," Tsume grumbled, "there almost like dogs, begging for food like that,"  
  
"Hey you know I have a lot more in the house and it's a lot fresher, if you want to invite your pack it I'd love to show you all around." Christine said looking from Hige to Toboe to Kiba and Tsume.  
Toboe's eyes twinkled at a good meal after scrounging through the garbage a couple days before. "Hey, guys," Toboe yelled at Kiba and Tsume, "come on she's going to give us a tour of her house and she has food, lots of food."  
Kiba and Tsume ran over and caught up to the rest of the pack as Christine opened the door to her house.  
"Well this is my living room," Christine pointed to a very beat up chair, "This would be my bedroom," pointing to a bed of straw, "and in here," she crawled into a little crawl space that became a big room, every body followed, "would be my meat room."  
Hige, Toboe, and Tsume looked in amazement as the flesh of animals where hanging and piled. Deer, rat, raccoon, any animal that could be caught was in this room. The three wolves where in awe. Kiba was staring at Christine, like he was through the whole tour.  
"What, you've been staring at me since you found me, is something wrong, aren't your going to eat?" Christine questioned somewhat concerned.  
"I'm not hungry right now, actually I came here on purpose, how far back do you remember?" Kiba asked with concern in his voice.  
"I don't know since I was five or six maybe, why, do you know something I don't?" Christine's voice was loud enough to stop every one from eating except Hige which turned to look but still was stuffing his mouth full of deer. "What the hell happened when I was five?" Christine firmly asked.  
"Well when we lived with the..." Kiba couldn't finish  
"WE?" Christine interrupted, her eyes widened, "Did we know each other?"  
"Yeah, we knew each other, and that's why I came, you're my sister." Kiba told her out of the blew.  
"What the hell?" Christine asked in shock, "Why don't I remember you?"  
"I was trying to tell you that," Kiba told the story, "when we lived with the natives, the settlers came shooting, you went out and attacked one, they clubbed you. After the attack we noticed that you where still breathing but knocked out, we took you here and knew that even though you wouldn't remember any thing your other side would know how to hunt there for you wouldn't die of starvation."  
"Wait how do you know about my other side, do they...?" Christine was interrupted.  
"They didn't even know you existed until we arrived here, and how I knew about it? I was attacked many times when I was young." Kiba chuckled a bit at the end.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Christine couldn't finish her sentence. Tears rolled over her cheeks. She fell to her hands and knees gripping the blood and tear stained dirt and rock.  
In her wolf form she was a beautiful white wolf almost exactly like Kiba. The tears stained her white fur a light gray color. She started panting, gasping for breath. All the sudden she felt a hand on her back, she looked up and saw Toboe and his hand on her fur. Christine leaned into Toboe and started balling; Toboe gripped her in a big hug.  
"What did you do to her, Kiba?" Toboe asked gripping Christine closer as she cried even more.  
"She'll be fine, she's just a bit stunned," Kiba said.  
Hige walked over to Christine being full for the first time in a long time. Hige patted Christine on the head and thanked her for the food when she leaned into him and fell asleep.  
"Whoa, she must have been tired; I wonder why she has so much food?" Hige asked.  
"We'll find out soon, the sun's setting." Growled Kiba. "Quickly, hide behind something."  
"What, why? She seems harmless." Tsume said, and then he looked at her in wide eyes as her white fur turned more and more dark. "What the hell?"  
"Wait, she's really heavy," Hige yelled as he stumbled from beneath her and tripped behind a wall of hanging meat.  
Every one was hidden and watched the sight of this beautiful white wolf turn into a gorgeous black wolf with white tips on her ears and tail. Her eyes opened but weren't the same golden color she had when she last closed them, they where red, about as red as blood and she ran out a door behind some meat, really close to Hige. Christine ran out to a far out bush and killed two rabbits and threw them out into the moonlight, a third rabbit ran out all Christine did was leap into the air and bite down on its neck and it died and she threw it in the pile of the rabbits and howled.  
Kiba sat there eating while Tsume ran out after the fresh killed rabbits that Christine killed. "No, Tsume, she'll kill you!" Kiba yelled after him.  
Tsume looked back at Kiba. "Well if she fights anything like you, I'll have no problem," Tsume chuckled, "plus those pigs," points to Hige and Toboe, "ate all the rabbits!" Tsume ran toward the pile of dead rabbit.  
Kiba looked at Tsume angrily, "well if she catches you just play dead. It may not help you but it could."  
Right then Christine turned her head to see Tsume's wolf form going for one of the three rabbits. Like stealth she ran almost gliding over the ground as silent as breeze she was running against until a sudden growl startling Tsume into a shock of disbelief. Christine's eyes where thirsty for blood, she leaped into the air and before Tsume could move, her claws dug into his shoulders. Suddenly Christine's eyes turned from blood red to and orange color to the regular gold it was before, her fur turned from black, to gray, to the white she was before. Christine's eyes closed and she fell to the moonlit field


End file.
